SARANGHAE,MIANHAE
by humaira9394
Summary: Jongin adalah sahabat kecil KyungSoo dan Jongin mulai menyimpan rasa untuk KyungSoo tapi KyungSoo mencintai orang lain dan kyungSoo pun tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin! Mampukah Jongin bertahan untuk mendapatkan cintanyaa? /KAISOO/SF (ShortFict)
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAE,MIANHAE !**

Author : Humaira9394

Rate : T

Cast :

D.O KyungSoo (Yeoja)

Kim Jong In (Namja)

KyungSoo milik milik KyungSoo. KyungSoo dan Jongin milik disini aku cuma minjem Nama.

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ceritaa

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama

~~~HAPPY READING~~~

* * *

><p><strong>~~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Suatu hari disebuah rumah….<p>

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyungiee ayooo cepatt bangunn kauu tidakk sekolah?" Teriak Eomma Kyungsoo dari luar kamar kyungsoo .

Lalu di dalam kamar….

Seorang yeoja cantik masih asik menikmati mimpinyaa yang indah ituu..tetapi saat mendengar teriakan sang eommaaa….

BRUK

"Shhhh,sakitt" ucap kyungsoo sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit akibat jatuh dari tempat tidur

Eomma Kyungsoo pun kaget mendengar suara jatuh tersebut dari dalam kamar kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar anak tercintanyaa ituu.

"Ya Ampunn Kyungiee,apa yang sedang kau lakukan nak?" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo

"Eommaaaaaaaaa,bisakahh tidak usahh teriak teriak,karna eomma teriaklah akuu terbangun dengan kaget dan tidak elitnyaa jatuh dari kasur. " jelas kyungsoo

"A-aah kalo begituu maafkan Eomma ne"

"Ne eomma gwaenchanaa, Akuu sudah tidak apa apa" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umm kyungsoo?" panggil Eomma

"Ne?"

"apa kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Eomma kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kea rah jam dinding.

"mwo? " kaget kyungsoo sambil membulatkan mata bulatnya yang memang sudah bulat itu

"15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup! Kalau kau tidak cepat mandi kau akan te-

BANG!

lat" ucap Eomma kyungsoo terhenti sesaat setelah melihat kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik mengenakan seragam sekolahnyaa dengan rambut di urai dan dihias dengan bando berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita diatasnya. Dia sedang berlari lari karna kemungkinan dia akan telat sampai disekolah<p>

"hahh~~hahh~~" Kyungsoo sedang mengatur napasnyaa dengan wajah dipenuhi dengan keringat, setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang ternyata sudah di tutup, jelas saja sudah ditutup bel masuk sekolah saja pukul 07.00 dan sekarang pukul 07.30.

Dari kejauhan kyungsoo dapat melihat seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya serta rambut brunette dan kulit tannya sedang berlari lari menuju ke arahnya lebih tepatnyaa ke sekolah

"YA! KYUNGSOO YAAA!" teriak namja tan sambil melambai lambaikan tangan ke arahnya itu saat jaraknya dan jarak kyungsoo sekitar 5 meter.

"Ne?" kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari bahwa itu jongin sahabatnyaa dari kecil itu hanya dapat menyipitkan matanyaa! Dan saat diaa sudah mnyadari bahwa itu sahabatnyaaa dia langsung membulatkan matanyaa yang memang sudah bulat itu.

"OMO! JONGIN! "

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya jongin ketika ia sudah tepat di hadapan kyungsoo

"E-h? A-a-aku-!" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya

"iyaa kamuu kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Aku telat jonginnie!"

"waeyo,kenapa bisa? Kau kan tidak pernah telat dari dulu tapi kenapa sekarang telat?"

"Semalam akuu tidak tidur karna mengerjakan tugas dari Yesung Seongsaengnim"

"Ha? Memangnya ada tugas?"

"AIGOO JONGINNIEE! KAUU LUPAAA?" teriak kyungsoo

"Ne,hehe^^" ucap jongin pelan dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Beruntung sekali kita telat Jongin"

"Beruntung?"

"Ne"

"Bukankah kalau kita telat kitaa akan mendapat poin kyungie?"

"Aishh memang iyaa kitaaa akan mendapatkan poin! Tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud beruntung"

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo membuka tasnyaa lalu memberikan buku tulis kepada jongin

"Igee"

"Ne?" Bingung Jongin

"Bukankah kau belum mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Seongsaengnim? Ini liat saja punyaku dengan begitu kau tidak akan dihukum"

"Eh,Ne…Ne.. Gomawoo kyungiee" ucap Jongin dan dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo

# Oiyaa perlu kalian ketahui Bagi siswa/siswi yang telat itu mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk sampai jam pelajaran selanjutnyaa berbunyi! # ^_^

KRINGG!

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya pun berbunyi Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sudah masuk ke perkarangan sekolah dan bersiap memasuki kelasnya # Jongin sama kyungsoo kelasnyaa sama yaa dan mereka juga sebangku # :D

Sekarang merekaa berdua sudah duduk dibangkunyaa beruntung mereka karna kim seongsaengnim belum memasuki kelasnyaa jadi mereka terbebas dari hukuman kim seongsaengnim.

Pintu Kelas yang tadinya tertutup pun terbuka pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk dan dialah guru yag akan mengajarkan mereka selanjutnya….Dan pelajaran tersebut berjaalan dengan lancer tanpa adanya gangguan…

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>KRINGG!<p>

Bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan saatnya untuk makan siang..

"Kyungiee" panggil jongin sahabat kyungsoo sekaligus teman sebangkunya

"Ne,Jonginnie?"

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Ah~ Aniyaa akuu membawa bekal jonginnie,Waeyo?"

"Ahh,Ne..ne Arraseo!"

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?"

"Ah~~i-tu a-kuuu"

SRET

TBC/ END

Aigooooo Ige Mwoyaa! Maaf kalo ini epep ga jelas bgtt! Mianhaee Jeongmal Mianhae! Akuu cuman pengen belajar buat ff yaa walaupun jadinya kek gini! Aku pengen ngerasain susahnya jadi author soalnyaa banyak yang bilang jadi author itu ga mudah dan aku pengen cobaa! Hehe^^ Mianhaee kaloo kalian nemu Typo!

Akuu butuh Review kalian nee! Jangan jadi Silent Readers! Tolong hargai akuu! Apa salahnyaa hanya nulis Review "Next" "Lanjut" "Daebak" atau apalah! Setidaknyaa kalian meninggalkan jejak!

**~~Gomawoooo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kyungiee" panggil jongin sahabat kyungsoo sekaligus teman sebangkunya_

"_Ne,Jonginnie?"_

"_Kau tidak ke kantin?"_

"_Ah~ Aniyaa akuu membawa bekal jonginnie,Waeyo?"_

"_Ahh,Ne..ne Arraseo!"_

"_Kau sendiri tidak makan?"_

"_Ah~~i-tu a-kuuu"_

_SRET_

* * *

><p>~~HAPPY READING~~<p>

* * *

><p>Tanpa aba aba kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik tangan jongin menuju kantin…<p>

Namun Jongin yang kaget dengan perbuatan kyungsoo hanya bisaa pasrahh ditarik kyung ke kantin.

Sesampainyaa di kantinn…

"Jongin apa yang mau kau makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Eh? Aku" Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ne,Kau ingin makan apaa? Biar aku yang pesankan!"

"Ahh~ aku ingin makan Tteokbokki sajaa"

"lalu minumnya?"

"Air putih dingin"

"Otte! Kauu tunggu disini nee!" ucap kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh jongin.

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>KyungSoo POV<p>

Saat aku berjalan untuk memesankan pesanan Jongin,tiba tiba aku melihat seorang namja jangkung yang memikat perhatian ku..dan aku terpaku melihatnyaa…tiba tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundakku yang merupakan pembeli yang sedang mengantri juga.

"Maaf,Sudah giliran mu,bisakah kau cepat memesannya?"

"Ah Ne Ne…Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae" sesal kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada orang itu

KyungSoo POV End

* * *

><p><strong>.~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jongin POV<p>

"kemana kyungsoo kenapa lama sekali?" Batin Jongin

"Apa aku susul saja dia ya? Ahh tidak tidak bagaimana bila nanti aku menyusul dia tapi ternyata dia sudah ada disini" Batin Jongin lagi….

TAK TAK TAK

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti terburu buru ,mungkin lebih tepatnya berlari ke arahku… karna penasaran siapa orang itu aku pun menolehkan kepala ku kearahnya. Dan ternyata diaa,….Kyungsoo, yaa dia Kyungsoo! dia terlihat kelelahan sambil mengatur nafasnya….

"Jonginniee,Mianhaeee tadi aku melamun,jadii aku tidak sadar kalau sudah giliranku memesan" Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchanaa kyungieee,ngomong ngomong kau melamunkan apa tadi?"

"Ah~ ituuu-i—tuuu! Ummmm Rahasiaa…Weeee" Ucap kyungsoo

"Aishhh~~" sebal Jongin.

"Hehe^^ nanti aku beri tahu…tapi sekarang kitaa ke kelas dulu nee akuu lapar! Kau tidak lapar? Bentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi kalau kita tidak cepat cepat ke kelas" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Oh iya,Ini makananmu" Ucap kyungsoo lagi

"Ne,Geurae! Gomawoo Kyungiee..."

"Ne,cheonma...Kajja"

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>KRING~~~<p>

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, siswa siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas dan segera pulang ke rumah tapi tidak dengan 1 orang Yeoja dan 1 orang Namja yang berada di taman ini…

"Cepatlahh kyungiee akuu penasaran apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?" Pinta Jongin dengam wajah yang memelas?/ o.O

"Ne ne,Jadi tadi pada saat aku dikantin aku melihat Namja diaa itu tinggi,putih,dan kau tau jonginnie tadi aku melihatnya tertawa dengan teman temannya itu sangatlah tampan dan sepertinya dia adalah anggota Tim Basket sama sepertimu…dan yaaa sepertinyaa aku menyukainya" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, Jongin merasa seperti tak rela jika kyungsoo mulai menyukai pria dan terlebih jika nanti pria itu menjadi namjachingunya.

"Tinggi,Putih,Anggota Tim Basket?" Batin Jongin.

"Apa kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ahh sepertinyaaa aku tidak tau kyungie"

"Ne ne tak apa aku hanya menanyakannya siapa tau kau tau" Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyungie apa kau benar benar menyukai dia?"

"Sepertinya Jonginnie,Waeyo?"

"apa dia itu tipe namja yang kau sukai?"

"Mollayo~ aku juga tidak tau jonginnie"

Lalu Hening sampai…

"Jonginnie,Kajja" ajak kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Eoddi?"

"Aigooo pulanglahh Jonginniee,kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Eh? Ne,Kajja"

Diperjalanan Pulang hening menyelimuti mereka, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing sampai salah satu dari mereka berhenti berjalan dan….

"Jongin" Panggil Kyungsoo

Yang dipanggil hanya diam saja masih bergelut dengan pikirannya

"Jonginnieee" Panggil kyungsoo lagi dan yang dipanggil tetap tidak menyahut

"JONGIN" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal

"Ne?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti banyak pikiran? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini, Apa kau sakit?"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne,kau sepanjang jalan hanya diam! Aku jadi bingung mau bicara apa" jelas kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnyaa.

"Aigoo Jinjja? Mianhaee Kyungiee aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Umm ituu soal pria yang kau sukai tadi"

"Aigoo Jonginnieeeeee, tidak usah dipikirkan kalau kau memang tidak tau orangnya,biar nanti aku yang cari tau sendiri,Arraseo? Jangan dipikirkan lagi"

"Geurae..ayoo jalan lagi"

"Ne"

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jongin POV<p>

Sampai dirumah Jongin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur King Sizenya.

"Aigoooo kenapaa akuu terus memikirkan pria yang disukai kyungsoo itu sih?"

Drtt~~ Drtt~~

Handphone Jongin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk tapi dia biarkan saja mungkin itu hanya pesan yang tidak penting tapi tak lama kemudian…

Banjjak jjarpge  
>bitnasseotdeon<br>Haengbok soge chwihae jeo gieogui biche

Segera jongin mengambil Handphonenya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonnya…Dan ternyata yang menelfonnya…

"kyungsoo" batin Jongin

Tanpa berbasa basi Jongin langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo,Jonginnie"

"Ne,Waeyo Kyungie?"

"Aku didepan rumahmu,Cepat bukakan pintu rumahmu,Kau tidak tau diluar sangatlah dingin"

"eh? Ne Ne..Tunggu sebentar"

PIP  
>_<p>

Jongin dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu rumahnya..

-  
>KREK<p>

"Kyungie apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam? Kau tau disana banyak penculik dan kau juga harus tau kau itu wanita,pabbo" Sebal Jongin

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu baru kau bicara"

"Aishhhh akuu lupaaa! Ayoo cepat masukk"

Di ruang tamu..

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu datang ke sini malam malam?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu,aku bosan dirumah" ucap kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ohh Geurae, kalo begitu kau ingin minum apa? Teh hangat?"

"Umm ide bagus"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ne,aku buatkan dulu The Hangatnya" Ujar Jongin sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

Tak beberapa lama jongin kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa secangkir The Hangat.

"Ige,Minumlah"

"Ne Gomawoo Jonginnie"

"ne"

"Jongin,Kemana Ibumu?"

"Oohh itu,Ibu dan Ayahku sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya"

"Oohh,Lalu kau tidak merasa bosan dirumah?"

"ani.."

"wae?Kok bisa?"

" Ya Bisaa saja,aku sudah terbiasa sendirian dirumah dan yaa pastinyaa bosan tapi aku menghilangkan bosanku dengan bermain game atau tidur"

"Ooo lalu apa yang sekarang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidur"

"Tidur? Kau sudah mengantuk? " tanya kyungsoo

"Ne"

"Yasudahlah kalau kau sudah mengantuk,Aku pamit pulang dulu ne"

"Wae? Kenapa cepat pulang? Katanya bosan?"

"Kan kau sudah mengantuk jadi untuk apa aku disini yang ada aku bertambah bosan"

"Ne..yasudahh aku tidak jadi tidur deh sebenarnya juga aku belum mengantuk kok, hehe^^..Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja..Mau?"

"Mau..Ayoo"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAA Ige mwoyaa epepnyaa Ga jelas bangett yahh! T_T<strong>

**Dan, Gimana alurnya masih kecepetan ga? Masih ya? Pas dimana kecepetannya? Mianhae yaa kalo masih kecepetan aku juga masih belajar soalnyaa! Mianhae kalo ada yang kecewa sama epep ini! Jeongmal Mianhaee! **

**Terus ini dah panjang belom? Udah kan yak! Hehe^^ **

**Thanks To**

**Viraa479,yixingcom,xiuchanbaeksoo,cahayaanjanie**

**Wanna Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yasudahlah kalau kau sudah mengantuk,Aku pamit pulang dulu ne"_

"_Wae? Kenapa cepat pulang? Katanya bosan?"_

"_Kan kau sudah mengantuk jadi untuk apa aku disini yang ada aku bertambah bosan"_

"_Ne..yasudahh aku tidak jadi tidur deh sebenarnya juga aku belum mengantuk kok, hehe^^..Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja..Mau?"_

"_Mau..Ayoo"_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Diruang tengah terdapat dua manusia yang berbeda jenis sedang bermain Game..<p>

"YAAAA! JONGIN kauu curangg" Ucap kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena dia kalah bermain game.

"Hehe^^ Oke oke ayo kita main lagi,aku jamin kali ini kau yang akan menang" yakin Jongin

"Geuraee,ayoo main lagi"

Tak lama kemudiaann

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Akuu menangg! Jongin kalah! Weeeeeee" Teriak kyungsoo senang sambil menjulurkan lidahnyaaa bermaksud mengejek jongin.

"Ne ne Aku tauu!"

"Haha^^"

"Apa kau masih bosan?"

"Sedikit,Waeyo?"

"Ani.." ucap jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Umm….ani…"

"Ck! Geotjimal! Itu lihatlah matamu memerah!"

"Jinjja? Aigooo"

"Hah sudahlah sana pergi tidur,besok kau harus sekolah"

"lalu? Kau sendiri juga harus bersekolah bukan?"

"Ne,arra..Tapi aku belum mengantuk! Ahh kau ini berisik sekali! Cepat sana tidurrr!"

"Baiklah baiklah! Kau juga cepat tidur jangan terlalu kau juga harus sekolah sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi" ucap jongin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi telah tiba terlihat di suatu rumah *read : rumah jongin* terdapat 1 namja yang masih terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya sedangkan 1 yeoja sudah berpakaian rapi.<p>

"Yakk! Jongin banguunnnn!" teriak kyungsoo

"…"

"Jongin kau tidak tau ini jam berapa? Kita bias terlambat!"

"….."

"JONGINNNNNN!" teriak kyungsoo frustasi

"aihh~~ aku masih mengantuk" Ucap jongin dengan suara seraknya khas orang habis bangun tidur.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Jongin malah melanjutkan tidurnya…

"aishh anak inii!"

Lalu hening beberapa detik hingga sesuatu mengenai wajahnya..seperti air….

Dan~~~

BYUR~~~

"Hah!"kaget jongin yang terbangun dengan sikap duduk karna disiram air

"apa yang kau lakukann?" kesal jongin pada kyungsoo

"Lihat jam berapa ini?"

"06.15! OMONAAAAAA! Aishh~ ~Aku telattttt" Teriak Jongin langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dan bersiap sekolah

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sekolah~<p>

"sekarang kita mulai pelajaran Kimia! Buka buku catatan kalian" perintah sonsae

Semua Siswa mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang tapi ada satu siswi yang tidur didalam kelas..

"yack! Kyungiee!" panggil Jongin pelan takut terdengar sonsae

"kyungieee bangunlahh"

"Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sonsae

"Ahh itu~~ aaak…."

"D.O Kyungsoo! Sedang apa kau?"

"….."

"D.O KYUNGSOO!"

"Ahh~ Ne sayaaaaa!" Kyungsoo yang kaget terbangun dari tidurnya

"Kalian berdua KELUARR!"

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di luar kelas<p>

Jongin dan kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu di hukum! Dengan mengangkat dua tangan dan satu kaki keatas…

"Kyungie! Jarang sekali kau tertidur dikelas seperti tadi! Kemarin kau tidur jam berapa?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku lelah sekali! Aku mengantuk! Makanya aku tertidur dikelas! Aku tidur jam 4 pagi!" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Ck! Sudah kuduga kau kurang tidur, Sebaiknya cepat kau ke UKS sana tidurlah" suruh jongin

"Hah? Aku sedang dihukum jongin! Tidak mungkin aku ke UKS dan itu hanya untuk tidur"

"Aku tau! Nanti aku saja yang bilang ke sonsae! Sekarang cepat sana ke UKS!"

"Tap—tapi…"

"ck! Cepatlahh"

"ah~ ne..ne.."

Kyungsoo hendak berjalan menuju UKS…tapi dia berbalik ke arah Jongin….dan dilihatnya jongin yang juga masih menjalankan hukumannya dengan cucuran keringat di wajahnya..

"Untuk apa kembali lagi? Cepat sana pergi tak usah pe-"

CHUP~

Jongin yang kaget menerima perlakuan tiba tiba dari kyungsoo pun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya! Dia tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo menciumnya! Kyungsoo menciumnya! Walau hanya di pipi tapi dia tetap merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Gomawooo Jonginnieeee" Ucap kyungsoo.

Lalu kyungsoo pun berlari karna menahan malu dan tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah dilihat oleh sahabatnya! Yaa sahabatnya Jongin..

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu UKS tapi…<p>

**TBC/END**

**Haii! Ada yang nungguin ff ini? Aku ga berharap ada sihh! Kkk~~ tapi kalo ada ya Alhamdulillah :D**

**MIANHAE! FF ini emang ga jelas..aku juga bingung ini ff apaan! Kkk~~~ MIANHAE juga karna pendek…jujur aku masih bingung ma kelanjutannya…MIANHAE juga baru Update! Sekian~~**

**THANKS TO**

**ViraaHee,yixingcom,xiuchanbaeksoo,cahayaanjanie,mamik,Insooie baby**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHUP~  
><em>

_Jongin yang kaget menerima perlakuan tiba tiba dari kyungsoo pun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya! Dia tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo menciumnya! Kyungsoo menciumnya! Walau hanya di pipi tapi dia tetap merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang._

"_Gomawooo Jonginnieeee" Ucap kyungsoo._

_Lalu kyungsoo pun berlari karna menahan malu dan tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah dilihat oleh sahabatnya! Yaa sahabatnya Jongin.._

_Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu UKS tapi…_

* * *

><p>HAPPY READING<p>

* * *

><p>~~KAISOO~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Cha-Chan..nyeol" Ucap kyungsoo saat berhadapan dengan chanyeol yang keluar dari UKS.<p>

"Mwo? Kau tau nama ku?" Heran chanyeol karna sepengetahuan dia. Dia belom pernah berkenalan dengan Yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ahh~ ituu…aku tau dari sahabatku"

"Sahabat? Nugu?"

"Jongin! Kim Jongin"

"Aaah diaaa"

"Ne."

"Aku baru tau Jongin punya sahabat yeoja seperti kau"

"….." Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"Kau mau kemana? Ke UKS?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke UKS.

"Ne…aku ingin beristirahat"

"Ohh…Geurae…Selamat beristirahat ne..Aku pergi dulu"

"Nee"

* * *

><p>~~KAISOO~~<p>

* * *

><p>KRING~~~<p>

Bel istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya dengan berbagai macam makanan. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini. Yaa dia Kim Jong In diaa seperti sibuk mencari sesuatu. Ya dia mencari Kyungsoo..errrr yang saat ini masih berstatus sahabatnya. Ya dia tau pasti Sahabatnya itu di UKS. Tapi dia tak menemukannya disana…jadilah dia mencari sahabatnya itu.

Jongin tiba di taman. Biasanya di tamanlah tempat sahabatnya itu jika ia sedang bosan. Tapi ia tak menemukan sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia menemukan Chanyeol teman se-club basketnya.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Jongin

Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Jongin. Lalu..

"Ne Jongin? Waeyo?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang….Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini?" Tanya chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Aniya bukan begitu maksudku, Hahh~~~ aku kan Cuma bertanya" Sesal Jongin.

"Aishh ya sudahlah aku kembali ke kelas saja..Kau menghacurkan Moodku" Kesal Chanyeol

"YAK! Chankaman! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Teriak Jongin

"Apa lagi? Yang ingin kau tanyakan? Cepat! bila tidak Moodku bertambah buruk"

"Geurae,Tadi apakah kau melihat seorang yeoja disekitar sini? Duduk disebelah sana mungkin?" Tanya jongin sambil menunjuk ditempat mana yang biasanya kyungsoo duduki.

"Yeoja? Duduk disebelah sana?" tunjuk chanyeol.

"Ne,Dia mempunyai rambut panjang dan biasanya rambutnya di urai dan dihias dengan bando berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita diatasnya, Kau tau?" Tanya Jongin dengan menyebutkan ciri ciri kyungsoo

"Aigoooo Kau ini! Sepertinya kau mengenal baik Yeoja itu! Apa dia yeojachingumu?"

"Anii… dia Sahabatku! Jadi kau melihatnya atau tidak?" Tanya jongin lagi tak sabaran.

"Sepertinya tidak! Tapi sewaktu jam pelajaran pertama tadi aku pergi ke UKS dan bertemu seorang yeoja! Dan dia mengetahui namaku…aku lupa menanyakan namanya..dan saat aku bertanya mengapa kau tau namaku….dia menjawab bahwa ia tahu namaku darimu. Dan dia juga berkata bahwa dia sahabatmu. Apakah itu benar dia sahabatmu? Apakah dia yang kau cari?" Jelas Chanyeol panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Mwo! tahu dari ku? Sejak kapan aku memberitahunya namamu?" Bingung Jongin

"Molla! Jadi benar! Dia sahabatmu?"

"Ne dia sahabatku dari kecil..Waeyoo?"

"Ani…hanya saja kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita bahwa kau mempunyai sahabat secantiknya?"

"Mwo? Kau menyukai sahabatku?" Tanya jongin tidak suka sambil menyipitkan matanya

"Ha? Mungkin! Hahaha~~ Geurae aku ke kelas ya! 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran dimulai"

"Mungkin?" Ulang Jongin dalam hati

* * *

><p>~~KAISOO~~<p>

* * *

><p>Karna berhubung jam pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi! Jongin pun kembali ke kelas nya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesampainya didalam kelas…<p>

"Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo

"….." yang dipanggil tidak merespon

"JONGIN!" Teriak kyungsoo lagi..

"…." Jongin tetap tidak menjawab dia masih kalut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Lalu Jongin duduk dibangkunya samping kyungsoo tepatnya.

"Jonginn!" Panggil kyungsoo manja sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan muka jongin.

"Ne?" sadar jongin

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"aku..aku ha-" ucapan jongin terputus saat songsaengnim masuk kelas.

"Selamat siang anak anak! Buka buku catatan kalian"

Lalu pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat hingga tiba waktu pulang..

KRINGG~~~

"Kerjakan tugas kalian ya! Kumpulkan minggu depan! Yang tidak mengumpulkan tidak akan mendapatkan nilai! Selamat siang" Ucap Songsaengnim.

"Neeeeee" Jawab Semua Siswa maupun siswi

KRIET~

Tiba tiba Jongin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi kyungsoo memanggil jongin. Jongin pun berbalik..

"Ne?"

"Ayo pulang bersama"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Ani..bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi bukankah biasanya kau dijemput?"

"Ani..aku ingin pulang bersamamu! Bolehkan?"

"Geurae, Jja"

Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan mereka…

"JONGIN!" seketika jongin pun menoleh ke belakang

"Ada apa?"

"Umm boleh kah kita berbicara empat mata sebentar?" Tanya pria yang memanggil Jongin tadi yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol kepada kyungsoo

"aa..Ne..y..yyyaa…" Ucap kyungsoo terbata

"aish disini saja! Memang kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Ucap Jongin tidak suka

"Tidak tidak! Ini penting!"

"Ck,Geurae! Ppalli!"

"Ne,Jja.."

"Jadi aku ingin bertanya padamu 3 hal!"

"Mwo? Banyak sekali! Kau berani membayar aku berapa hah?"

"ck! Kau ini!"

"Geurae Geurae..Ppalli!"

"Yang pertama Aku ingin tau siapa nama Sahabatmu itu?"

"Mwo? Mengapa kau-"

"ck! Cepatlah jawab saja katanya kau tak ingin berlama lama"

"Haaah~~ Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? Baiklah yang kedua Apa kau dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat saja? Tidak lain?"

"Aaahh itu Ne aku sahabatnya!"

"Baguslah! Lalu yang ketiga Apakah kau Menyukainya?"

"A—ap-aaa? Nee ak-aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat! Waeyoo? Kau menyukainya?"

"Yup! Aku menyukainya!" Senyum chanyeol

"Mwooo? Aku tidak akan menyetujui bila kau berhubungan dengannya PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Yaaa terserah kau saja dan juga siapa kau melarangku untuk berhubungan dengannya? Bukankah kau hanya sahabatnya? Jadi apa masalahmu"

"YAK! Tapi—kan aku…"

"Ah baiklah terimakasih! Aku pergi dulu!" Ucap chanyeol kemudian berlalu…

* * *

><p>~~KAISOO~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Jongin! Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"<p>

"ahh kau tidak perlu tau kyungie, hal tidak penting"

"Yak! Geotjimal! Kalau bukan hal penting! Mengapa kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu"

"Hahhhh~~ Chanyeol sepertinya menyukaimu Kyungsoo ya!" Jawab Jongin tidak bersemangat

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chanyeol Oppa menyukaiku?" Kaget kyungsoo sambil berteriak

"Aishh~ Tidak usah berteriak Kyungieee!" Kesal Jongin sambil menutup telinganya

"Tapi…kau tau dari mana nama dia itu Chanyeol? Aku kan tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

"Ohh~ itu aku cari tau sendiri! Kkk~ waktu itu saat aku ke ruang guru aku melihat biodata kelas XII-2 dan yaa aku melihat fotonya dan saat itu juga aku mengetahui namanya" Jelas kyungsoo

"Oohh begitu! Oiya apa maksudmu dia orang yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya jongin

"Ne! Dia orang yang ku sukai Jonginnie!"

JDER

Bagai disambar petir Jongin merasakan sakit tepat dibagian hatinya. Dia merasa tak rela sangat tak rela bila kyungsoo sampai berhubungan dengan pria lain dan itu adalah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Oh tidak! Tidak!.

TBC/END

**Hai Hai! Aku balik membawa FF Gaje ini! Makasih yang udah Fav and Follow! Bow.. ^^Gomawoo! makasih juga yang udah mau baca! walaupun sebenernya ga ada yang niat bacanya! wkwkwk^^ Sekali lagi Gomawoo^^**

**Big Thanks :**

**ViraaHee,yixingcom,xiuchanbaeksoo,cahayaanjanie,mamik,Insooie baby,MbemXiumin **

**Wanna Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ne! Dia orang yang ku sukai Jonginnie!" _

_JDER_

_Bagai disambar petir Jongin merasakan sakit tepat dibagian hatinya. Dia merasa tak rela sangat tak rela bila kyungsoo sampai berhubungan dengan pria lain dan itu adalah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Oh tidak! Tidak!._

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba dimana semua orang akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hari esok dengan beristirahat dan ada juga yang belajar atau pun mengerjakan pr. Tapi tidak dengan Yeoja yang satu ini dia tidak belajar dan dia juga tidak tidur tapi dia melamun entah melamunkan apa.<p>

"_Hahhhh~~ Chanyeol sepertinya menyukaimu Kyungsoo ya!" _

Kata kata Jongin masih terngiang diotaknya dia masih memikirkan perkataan Jongin tadi! Dia benar benar tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini dia sukai ternyata juga menyukainya…Dia benar benar tidak menyangka!.

"Aishhh~~ aku tidak bisa tidur! Aigooo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"ck! Kenapa tidak aku hubungi Jongin saja!"

Drrttt~~ Drttttt~~

Banjjak jjarpge  
>bitnasseotdeon<br>Haengbok soge chwihae jeo gieogui biche

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk..

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"Ne! JONGINNIE!" Ucap kyungsoo mengagetkan Jongin

"YAK! Kyungsoo-ya bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Ah! Mianhae Jonginnie!" Sesal kyungsoo

"Gwaenchana, Waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang?"

"Mwo? Ada apa kau menyuruhku kerumahmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir

"haha kau terlalu menghawatirkanku Jongin.. tidak tidak aku hanya ingin kau kerumah ku saja! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Geurae! Chankkaman!"

15 menit telah berlalu namun jongin belum juga sampai dirumah kyungsoo. Lalu kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubunginya tapi sebelum itu terjadi suara ketukan pintu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi jongin…

"Sebentar!" Teriak kyungsoo

Lalu pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Namja berkulit Tan dengan rambut brunette itu yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Jja masuk jongin"

"ne!"

Mereka pun duduk berdua di ruang tamu.

"Sebentar aku buatkan minum dulu! Kau mau kopi?"

"Boleh!"

"Baiklah"

Kyungsoo lalu mengantarkan minuman ke ruang tamu…

"Ige!"

"Gomawoo" ucap jongin sambil meminum kopi tersebut

"Cheonma"

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Pergi keluar kota Jongin, sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka bekerja di disana"

"Oo,Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ini masalah Chanyeol yang kau katakan tadi siang! Kau tahu gara gara memikirkan itu aku tidak bisa tidur Jonginnie,Kau mau menemaniku menonton? Sampai aku bisa tertidur? " Ucap kyungsoo dengan nada memohon

"Geurae! Nonton apa?"

Kyungsoo menyetel kaset yang berjudul "The Heirs" Drama yang dibintangi oleh Lee Min Ho dan Park Shin Hye.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam berlalu kyungsoo belum juga tertidur.. sedangkan Jongin terlihat dari matanya yang memerah bukan karna menangis melainkan menahan rasa kantuk yang menderanya tapi kyungsoo belum juga tidur..dan saat kyungsoo tidur pun dia juga harus pulang..

"Kyungie" panggil jongin lemah karna sudah mengantuk

"Ne?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih focus ke drama yang ia tonton.

"Apakah kau belum mengantuk kyungie?"

"Belum Jongin! Aku belum mengantuk, waeyo?" dengan mata yang masih focus ke tv

"Ani…Lanjutkan nontonnya"

Sekarang tepat pukul 12 Malam,,dan kyungsoo juga belum merasakan kantuk…tapi pria yang disebelahnya sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi duduk tentunya. Kyungsoo yang tak merasakan suara sedikit pun dari sahabatnya itu pun menoleh dan seketika dia tersenyum..

"Haha Jongin Jongin kau sudah mengantuk rupanya" Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Lalu kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mengambil selimut dan tak lupa bantal untuk jongin. Sesampainya diruang tamu dia memindahkan posisi jongin yang tadinya duduk sekarang berbaring di sofa lalu memakaikan jongin selimut dan mengangkat kepala jongin untuk menaruh bantal dibawah kepalanya seketika Kyungsoo memandangi wajah damai jongin yang sedang tertidur membuatnya terlihat Tampan.

Entah dorongan dari mana kyungsoo pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Jongin lalu mencium keningnya lama…Lalu setelah itu kyungsoo pun mengakhiri ciumannya tersebut.

"Jaljayo Jonginnie" Ucap kyungsoo

Lalu kyungsoo mematikan DVD nya lalu pergi tidur dikamarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~KAISOO~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang terdapat seorang Namja yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia tidur disofa rumah kyungsoo karna saking asiknya bermimpi. Sedangkan Seorang yeoja yang kini sudah bangun bahkan sudah mandi sedang memasak didapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuknya dan jongin sahabatnya.<p>

"Hah aku merasa seperti Istri sekarang! Suami masih tertidur dan aku memasak! Benar benar seperti seorang istri" Gumam Kyungsoo

Tak berapa lama makan pagi pun sudah siap untuk disantap. Tapi Namja yg masik tertidur pula situ tetap tidak terusik. Lalu kyungsoo pun menghampiri Jongin dan menggoyang goyangkan lengan jongin agar bangun.

"Jongin"

"Jonginnnnnnnnnn"

"Jonginniee ayoo banguunnn"

"YAKK! Jongin!"

Kesabaran kyungsoo pun habis lalu kyungsoo pun mengambil air minum yang terdapat di ruang makan lalu dia siramkan ke muka jongin sambil berteriak

BYUR~

"JONGINNNNNN!"

"Aigohhhhhhhhhhh Banjir banjir banjir,Gawat banjir" Reflek jongin yang tersiram air pun kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengira telah terjadi Banjir.

"Hahahahaha…Kau lucu sekali Jongin…Hahahaha…Banjir? Hahahah…" Tawa kyungsoo yang

"Yakk! Kyungsoo! Aishhhh,mengapa kau menyiramku hah?" Kesal Jongin yang tidak terima dirinya di siram air.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak bangun bangun!sekarang waktunya makan pagi Jongin!"

"Mwo? Makan pagi?" ucap jongin sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30

"Tidakkkkk Kyungsoo yaaaaaaaaaaaa aku telattttttt" teriak jongin lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Ini bukan rumah ku? Lalu ini hari apa?"

"Hahahahahahaha! Jonginnnnnnnnnn….." Tawa kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo pun berlari kearah jongin lalu memeluknya

GREB~~

"Jonginn….Kau lucu sekalii aigoooooo….Kyeoptaaaaaaa" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi jongin.

"Aww" Ringis Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak merasakan sakit.

"Hehe,Kau tau jongin ini itu rumahku! Kau ingat? Dan ini hari sabtu jonginnie..Kau tidak amnesia kan? Siapa aku? Dan siapa kau?"

"Aishh~ Iya sekarang aku ingat ini rumahmu..dan benarkah hari ini hari sabtu? Berarti hari ini sekolah libur! Dan….aku tidak amnesia Kyungie.. jelas jelas dari tadi aku menyebut namamu,,Hahhhhh~ namamu Kyungsoo dan aku jongin…" Jawab jongin panjang lebar.

"Haha, Geurae, Jja makan,,,nanti masakanku dingin"

"Ne…"

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang di meja makan…sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu rumah kyungsoo pun menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka. Kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya..dan nampaklah sesosok namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Annyeong! Kyungsoo-yaaa" Sapa tinggi itu yang ternyata Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo

"Oh? Hai" Jawab kyungsoo kaku.

"Nugu kyungie?" Ucap Jongin dari dalam rumah kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berada tepat dibelakang kyungsoo.

"Oh?Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa kau tau alamat rumah kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin kepada chanyeol.

"hehe…akan ku ceritakan didalam okai? Sekarang bolehkah aku masuk kyungsoo ya?"

"Eh?Ah? Ne…"

Lalu mereka duduk diruang tamu

"Ah? Akan ku ambilkan air dulu..kalian ngobrol dulu saja"

Setelah kyungsoo tak terlihat lagi jongin mulai membuka suara..

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya jongin

"Jadi waktu itu sepulang dari sekolah aku menghampiri mu kan? Aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu 3 hal bukan? Nah lalu aku pergi ke sekolah untuk mencari alamat kyungsoo dari biodata kelas XII-1 dan yaa aku mencatat alamat kyungsoo dan sekarang aku berada disini…Hehe" Jelas chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kau ini! Kau benar benar ingin memiliki sahabatku?"

"Ne…Waeyo? Kau tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak bisa percaya jika sahabatku bersamamu,Tidak akan pernah"

"Hah~~ terserah kau saja,tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya"

"Mw-"

Baru Jongin akan berteriak tapi kyungsoo muncul dan…

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

**TBC/END**

**Annyeong All! Gimana ff nya? Makin Gaje kah? Atau mungkin kalian makin penasaran? Atau malah ga penasaran sama sekali? Haha^^ Gomawoo ne yang udah Fav and Follow…dan Gomawo juga yang udah mau baca…Mianhae kalo banyak typo…Terimakasih~**

**THANKS TO**

**ViraaHee,yixingcom,xiuchanbaeksoo,cahayaanjanie,mamik,Insooie baby,kyungie love,MbemXiumin,Taman Coklat,SognatoreL,Kim Eun Bom, **


End file.
